Amor Prohibido
by Saku.izek
Summary: Siempre Sakura...Pero fue porque todo esto se me fue de las manos, esto no debería estar pasando, era solo un juego, algo para divertirnos, despues fue un capricho, pero ahora, ahora es... un amor prohibido... COMPLETO


_Hola gente n_n me alegra que estes leyendo este fic ñ_ñ es un nuevo fic xD mi nueva cuenta vdd ustedes saben... disculpen mi mala orotografía ¬¬ soy principiante jeje_

_Este fic esta a base de un amor ************_

****

100% sasusaku

_COMENTEEN ¬¬, esto va enserio eeh!_

_www. youtube .com/watch?v=bDQghimBcLg_

_amor prohibido - amango_

_amo esa cancion u_u me hace recordar viejos y actuales tiempos __en verdad me hace llorar cuando la canto n_n me llega al corazon __& yo se k ustedes son rebuenos que me daran coment U_U __en verdad necesitho saber que piensan de mis fics TwT_

_

* * *

_

**Amor prohibido**

**Saku-izek**

_

* * *

_

Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago. . .

(Sakura)

Era tarde, lo sabía pero tenía que decírselo, sabía que él se iría y ella como estúpida nunca le dijo lo que sentía, sabía que eso no debía pasar. Lo de ellos dos era incorrecto, su amor era prohibido, pero eso dejo de importarles hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora ya no podían cambiar nada y menos ella, quien fue la que se enamoro de él. Recordando poco a poco como habían peleado.

_-Dime porque, porque siempre tienes que ser frio? – pregunto desesperada – arruinar el momento! – en su interior solo deseaba terminar con eso – dame una razón, dímelo Sasuke! –exclamo entre sollozos y con los ojos cerrados, es que no podía mirarlo. . . ya no más, es que simplemente la estaba destruyendo, ella ya, ella ya no. . . no podía._

_- Porque tú y yo nunca debimos estar juntos Sakura! – dijo directo – tú nunca debiste estar conmigo ni yo contigo – decía un poco más calmado – esto solo ocasiono más problemas entre tú y yo, y si no me crees mira como estamos ahora – estaba desesperado– discutiendo por algo que ya sabíamos que vendría – decía mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenía en los hombros de la chica._

Es que en eso momentos lo único que quería yo era estar entre sus brazos, solamente quería estar con él.

Es que ni si quiera podría olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, lo que él me hacía sentir, lo que era él para mi, simple mente no podría olvidarlo.

**Dame una razón  
para no estar en tus brazos  
o dame una poción  
para olvidar tus besos. **

_

* * *

_

_- Mmm . . . Sasuke – susurro en el oído del hombre, era un solo cuerpo fusionado, el de él y el de ella, algo que nunca debió pasar, pero pasaba, algo que no tenía solución más sin importar estaba sucediendo en esos momentos._

_-¿Quieres más? –dedujo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica de cabellos rosados sí que lo excitaba de sobre manera – dímelo Sakura, quieres más? –volvió a preguntar, mientras sus penetraciones eran un poco más lentas._

_- Si, por favor, más, más Sasuke – gimió desesperada, haciendo la cabeza para atrás, es que el pelinegro sabía cómo torturarla y ella sin pensarlo le rogaba por más, pero sus peticiones fueron escuchadas sin distracción alguna, el pelinegro la levanto y sentó arriba de él, haciendo que las largas piernas de la ojiverde lo rodearan y fue cuando se sintieron mucho más, cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche se presento. Más poco a poco el Uchiha ayudaba a que la Haruno hiciera movimientos, los cuales aumentaron su velocidad al transcurso del tiempo, sus corazones iban al mismo ritmo, parecían un solo latido y es que era porque era suya y nada más de él y él era de ella._

No, es que ya no se trataba de un simple juego, diversión o capricho, ahora era _amor.  
_

Y es que necesito de tu calor, de tu palpitar, de tu corazón, necesito y necesitare por siempre de ti.

**Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti  
recorrer caricias por tu piel  
y que tu amor y el mío  
sean un solo latido.**

* * *

(Sasuke)

Maldición, yo no quería hacer esto, yo quería estar con ella, mierda y es que estúpidamente me enamore de ella, era lo prohibido y es que el simple hecho de que estuviera prohibida fue lo que me guio más hacia ella, Sakura. . . Sakura. . . Sakura. . . Sakura. . .

Siempre Sakura, ahora es la que me quita el sueño, si antes llenaba mis pensamientos ahora los inundaba.

Pero fue porque todo se me fue de las manos, esto no debería estar pasando, era solo un juego, algo para divertirnos, después fue un capricho y ahora, ahora era necesidad, su aroma, su cuerpo con el mío, su sonrisa, sus labios, era ella de quien necesito a ella Sakura Haruno.

**y con este amor prohibido  
yo puedo sentir**  
**que esto no es un capricho  
desde que te vi**

**

* * *

**

¿Quién me mando a quererte?, nadie, solo fui yo que me queme al jugar con fuego, desde que estuve contigo empezó a crecer algo en mí, algo como una llama un fuego intenso en mi interior.

De pronto mi vida, sin previo aviso tenía algo de sentido, tú hiciste que creciera _amor_ en mi interior, hiciste que poco a poco perdiera la cordura y empezara a extrañarte, a necesitarte solamente a ti.

**que tu corazón necesito hoy  
con cada gota de amor  
aliviando este dolor**

**Dime por favor  
quien me mandó quererte**

* * *

_- Dímelo – proclamo con una sonrisa arrogante_

_-no – decía orgullosa con la vista nublada_

_- entonces – dijo pero no termino, la chica perdió la cordura y. . . _

_-Hazme tuya, por favor – proclamó ya desesperada, estaba entre sus brazos, y sin pudor la penetro, tanto como había querido escuchar, y es que era imposible no quererla, no amarla era todo un ángel que se arriesgo a estar con un demonio y exacto Sasuke Uchiha se sentía mal y muy bien cada vez que veía las expresiones de excitación, lujuria, pasión en sus ojos, siendo tan pura, él hacía que su cabeza se cargara de lujuria, ella tan indefensa e inocente metía en su cabeza cosas, experiencias, palabras y pensamientos prohibidos._

_Pronto llegaron al tan ansiado clímax, en el que provocaba que el ambiente se mantuviera en calor, donde solo escuchaban respiraciones agitadas mientras los dos cuerpos sudados se acostaban cansados, donde solo se escuchaba el latido de dos corazones que se unían siempre en uno solo._

**desde que tú estás  
vivo este amor sagrado**

_

* * *

_

Pronto me iría y todo lo que sucedió en estos meses, se iría a la mierda, maldición es que no era nada justo, la vida no era justa, ellos no podían estar juntos y eso era lo que sumamente me desesperaba demasiado, no podía hacer nada, o más bien no lo intentaba y ¿Por qué?, porque simplemente no lo había intentado, porque mi orgullo mi estúpido y maldito orgullo no me lo permitía, pues yo Sasuke Uchiha nunca debí encontrarme en esta situación tan estúpida y exasperante.

**yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti  
recorrer caricias por tu piel  
y que tu amor y el mío  
sean un solo latido.**

* * *

(Sakura)

Porque tenía que ser así, porque no todos se olvidaban de la clase social, de los compromisos de las ataduras, de esas idioteces que separaban al amor, porque por una vez en la vida todo el mundo no se podía olvidar del estado social, porque teníamos que estar comprometidos, porque yo tenía que haber aceptado casarme con Sai y tú con Karin , esto no era justo, ninguno de los dos amábamos con los que estábamos comprometidos, porque una sola vez en la vida, el destino podría dejarme ser feliz?.

**y con este amor prohibido  
yo puedo sentir**

Corría sin parar, tratando de acelerar mi paso, no podía dejarlo ir porque así, yo había escapado de mi boda justamente cuando se escuchaban los votos y yo no pude más

**

* * *

**

_En esta hermosa escena se encontraban muchas personas presentes y todas con una cara de felicidad por, la boda, aquella que unían a los presentes y casi esposos Takemoyoto Sai y Haruno Sakura, esta ceremonia pasaba tortuosamente para la presente pelirrosa mujer y casi esposa, más el padre llegó a la parte más ansiada por cierto pelinegro de tez blanca Takemoyoto y la peor parte por lado de Haruno._

_-Sai Takemoyoto, aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu legitima esposa, a la que apoyaras en cualquier momento en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los momentos felices y malos, serle fiel por toda la vida hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó el padre como típica oración celebre por casi todos los matrimonios_

_-Si acepto – respondió lleno de felicidad, pensando que ya solo faltaba minutos para que Sakura fuera su esposa_

_-Misma pregunta a ti Sakura Haruno, aceptas a Sai Takemoyoto como tu único esposo, a quien apoyaras siempre en cualquier momento y serle fie ante los ojos de Dios, por toda la vida? – pregunto el padre, con cierta tristeza, ya que é, más que nadie, sabía que la chica no amaba aquel joven con el que se casaría y era porque él sabía por secreto de ella hace un par de días, de quien estaba enamorada la chica_

**que esto no es un capricho  
desde que te vi**

_- Yo. . . – la pelirrosa empezaba a tartamudear y a temblar, nerviosa porque sabía que no quería estar aquí, no con el Takemoyoto, ella quería estar con su tan amado Uchiha y temblaba porque – yo, no, yo. . . no, no puedo hacerte esto Sai, yo no te amo y no me quiero casar, no contigo – decía sollozando, las palabras habían impactado a todos, sobre todo al joven que estaba a su lado, como no?, si Sai la amaba más que nada en el mundo y escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de la misma pelirrosa, lo derrumbaban, pero después de todo fue captando, él sabía que no lo amaba pero siempre se dio ilusiones de que un día la Haruno lo amaría tanto como él lo hacía con ella, más no fue así y para su desgracia lo comprendió en ese instante._

_- Yo lo siento mucho Sai, en verdad que lo lamento demasiado – decía mientras se hincaba y lloraba frente al chico quien estaba estático – yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, lamento haberte fallado, lamento – pero fue callada por el Takemoyoto_

**que tu corazón necesito hoy  
con cada gota de amor  
aliviando este dolor**

_- No Sakura, yo, yo lo siento, yo fui el aferrado a todo esto, yo fui quien organizo todo esto sin tu consentimiento, sin que nos conociéramos bien, yo fui el ciego que no admitía la verdad y esa verdad es que tú no me amas – dijo el chico sinceramente, con el corazón roto y ayudando a que la Haruno se levantara, era verdad él fue un imbécil al permitir que ella se humillara de esta forma, de que él se lastimara solo, y nada más por hacerse el ciego_

_- Yo lo siento tanto Sai – abrazo al chico, ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, pero el más sorprendido fue el chico, aquel abrazo le comunicaba todo, ella solo lo quería como un verdadero y único mejor amigo, nada más que eso y con eso bastaba para dejarla ir, porque si no lo hacía así quedarían lastimados tanto ella como él_

_- Sakura, te dejo – dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, a lo que la pelirrosa respondió con una cara llena de confusión – dejo que seas libre, porque atada o esclavizada es lo que menos quiero verte – decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la ojiverde._

_-Yo, yo. . . – ningún sonido pasaba por su boca, es que no comprendía del todo, pero se alegraba y no sabía cómo – gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Sai –dijo alegre la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Sai, la verdad es que era lo único que podía expresar, por fin sería libre y podría estar con el Uchiha, con su Uchiha Sasuke_

**y con este amor prohibido  
yo puedo sentir  
(yo puedo sentir)**

Por favor lo único que pido es que no haya llegado demasiado tarde, no quería llegar y enterarse que su pelinegro y la pelirroja ya se habían convertido en marido y mujer.

* * *

(Yo n.n wii aplauudan por favor ¬¬ ashh aguafiestas JUM pss sigan leyendo ¬¬#)

Fue en ese momento en el que sus ojos chocaron, los dos habían huido de su deber, de su destino y habían escuchado a su corazón, el que decía que fuera por complemento.

Y es que ahí estaban los dos, él con su traje negro y elegante, se veía mucho más atractivo de lo que de costumbre y ella, con su sencillo y hermoso vestido de novia, color perla, con un suave maquillaje y con media coleta en la que estaba adornada por pequeñas perlas

-Sakura – apenas logro articular su nombre y es que estaban donde todo empezó, pero en este caso los dos habían coincidido, en la hora y lugar, ella estaba radiante, juraría que cada día estaba cada vez más hermosa

- Sasuke – sin querer su nombre escapo de sus labios, y es que ese era lo único que pensaba, Sasuke, en Sasuke, en su Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba el pelinegro hacia ella, dejando un paso como separación entre los dos

Recuerdos pasaban por sus mentes, y es que los dos sabían que en ese parque, fue donde empezó todo.

**esto no es un capricho  
desde que te vi  
(desde que te vi)**

* * *

_-Sakura, te propongo un trato – decía el pelinegro acostándose en el césped_

_-Te escucho – decía atenta, mientras veía el atardecer junto con su acompañante_

_-Quiero que seamos amantes - dijo tranquilo, con una expresión tranquila_

_-Que! – exclamó la chica al procesar después de escuchar aquellas palabras_

_-Lo que oíste, quiero que seamos amantes – aun con su semblante de tranquilidad mientras se daba vuelta a ver a la pelirrosa y se apoyaba con un codo y con su mano sostenía su cabeza_

_-Pero que locuras dices Sasuke! – decía muy confundida, la verdad es que estaba muy aturdida_

_- No es ninguna locura – decía molesto mientras veía los ojos de la pelirrosa – bueno no del todo – decía algo más tranquilo – es solo mira esto, tú te casaras y yo me casaré y eso será con personas a las que no amamos, ni amaremos y estamos unidos por negocios y pues tú te me haces linda y sexy – el pelinegro decía todo con tanta normalidad como si hablara de lo que sea, y la pelirrosa toda nerviosa y con mucha sorpresa – y yo no creo q no te sea atractivo – decía arrogante_

_-Sasuke, sabes que – decía seductoramente la chica – eres un arrogante – reía mientras lo tumbaba – Sasuke fue tras ella y la atrapo por la espalda y la giro, haciéndose que se tambalearan y cayeran al césped riendo sin cesar y es que los dos se conocían perfectamente, eran amigos desde la infancia, más cuando cayeron al césped el chico quedo arriba de la chica, claro tratando de no aplastarla se apoyo sobre sus manos y rodillas_

_-Entonces, que dices, se que está prohibido, pero es lo que le da emoción a la situación al fin y al cabo somos amigos no? – decía mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica y es que tenía que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por sentir los labios de su acompañante – cerramos el pacto?_

_- Sasuke – decía mientras desasía la distancia entre ellos dos y fusionaba en un apasionado beso, a lo cual el Uchiha tomo como respuesta aquella acción y sin dudarlo correspondió al beso con la misma o más intensidad que se mostraba._

**que tu corazón necesito hoy  
con cada gota de amor  
aliviando este dolor**

* * *

- Yo, etto. . . yo. . . – la chica estaba nerviosa y eso se notaba sobre todo por el carmín de sus mejillas era más intenso – no me case y tú? – dijo un poco más tranquila

- Yo tampoco – respondió sinceramente, la chica se impresiono notablemente pero lo comprendía, ella más que nadie sabía que el pelinegro aborrecía a Karin

Un silencio algo incomodo se presencio, los dos no sabían qué hacer, como empezar

-Sakura, tu – decía mientras acercaba el cuerpo de ella contra el de él – ¿qué sientes por mí? – al escucharlo la pelirrosa se paralizo y abrió sus ojos muy grandes, nunca pensó que fuera tan directo y nunca pensó que le haría esa pregunta, sabía, ella sabía lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser, no podría explicárselo y más con su cuerpo tan cerca, sus ojos sobre ella y sus alientos chocando, es que él no comprendía que la ponía nerviosa!

- Yo, etto. . . – trago grueso para luego tratar de calmarse - ¿para qué quieres saber? – hablo algo más tranquila

- Necesito escucharte – dijo suplicante, es que el solo pedía un _te amo_ o un _nada_, que tan difícil podría ser?, lo difícil para él sería escuchar un _nada_ de sus hermosos y antojables labios de aquella pelirrosa que estaba otra vez en sus brazos.

Más el simple hecho de haber escuchado la frase _necesito escucharte_ de su voz grave y masculina, le hacía sentir extraña, no sabía cómo explicarlo, es que sentía un mar de emociones y sentimientos revueltos en su estomago

-Respóndeme, Sakura, por favor dime la verdad – dijo mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la pelirrosa comprendiera que él, el ojinegro estaba ansioso y preocupado por saber tal respuesta

- Yo, yo. . . – maldición otra vez temblando y en sus brazos – Te amo, Sasuke – dijo por fin, y de pronto sintió como un gran peso se le fue de enzima, pero más cuando se dio cuenta, él. . .

- También te amo – dijo mientras empezaba a besar a la pelirrosa con una suma delicadeza y cariño, que todo parecía un sueño para los dos

- Me alegra que este amor prohibido, nos haya unido – tenía sus manos unidas con las de él, la verdad es que ese momento era muy especial, como para ella, como para él

Aspiraron la tranquilidad de aquellos momentos, es que era tan tranquilo aquel lugar

- Hay Sakura... - suspiró resignado- quien me mando a quererte tanto... como lo hago ahora? –decía Sasuke, quien tenía abrazando a Sakura por detrás

**Dime por favor  
quien me mando quererte.**

- Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, amor – decía mientras nuevamente depositaba un suave y lindo beso en los labios del chico

No sabían cuánto duraría esa alegría, pero su amor, aunque sea amor prohibido, siempre seguiría vivo, pues de ello se encargarían ellos, juntos los dos.

.

.

.

...por siempre juntos

**¿Fin?**

merezco coment? TwT

malditaa cosa ¬¬ no te se usar fanfiction


End file.
